Aseptic coupling devices can be used to connect two or more sterilized pathways. For example, aseptic coupling devices can be used to couple a fluid pathway from a first piece of processing equipment to a fluid pathway from a second piece of processing equipment to establish a sterile pathway for fluid transfer between the first and second pieces of equipment.
Typical aseptic coupling devices require a “dry-to-dry” or “dry connection” that is created through the use of one or more pathway clamping devices placed upstream of the aseptic coupling devices so that the aseptic coupling devices are kept free of fluid while the connection between the aseptic coupling devices is made. Once the sterile connection between the aseptic coupling devices is made, the clamping devices are removed to allow fluid to flow through the aseptic coupling devices.
In typical aseptic coupling devices, a “wet connection” (i.e., in the presence of fluid) between aseptic coupling devices cannot be made. Further, once the connection between the aseptic coupling devices is made and the clamping devices are removed, there are no provisions to allow for the stopping of the flow of fluid therethrough or disconnection.